Hidden Darkness
by ITTAI 59
Summary: Ten years after Twighlight Princess, Gannondorf is gone and there is peace, or is there? Rated T for violence only.
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first story so bear with me. This is set 10 years after Twilight Princess, This first chapter is present day and then I will go back in time and work my way up to the present.**

**Disclaimer-I do not own Legend of Zelda, all copyrights belong to Nintendo **

A Lone figure stood proudly at the highest tower of Hyrule Castle in the darkness, his cape rolling in the breeze. No emotion was visible on his unshaven face, only a look of cold determination. A Conflagration raged in his eyes as he stared at the dark hordes raging towards the one castle that was thought to be impenetrable. No coherent thoughts passed through the mind of the commander of the castle, only the constant heavy breathing emanating from his chest, and unwavering resistance in the face of utter annihilation. They had survived for a week in the fortress, repelling three assaults, but he knew this would be the final one. Every preparation had been made, every necessary order given, there was nothing to do but wait for the inevitable onslaught. "Captain!" he barked.

"Yes commander." The young soldier said as he rushed to his side saluting.

"Gather the men; I will speak to them before the battle." He ordered while remaining unmoved. When they had assembled to moved to a position over looking them. "For ten years we lived in peace; The dark Lord had been defeated by the young hero Link. For Ten years we rebuilt, thinking that we were safe from further attack. We had no idea of the seemingly unstoppable threat that now engulfed us. We assumed the defeat of Zant and Gannondorf ensured our safety, we were wrong. The enemy swept over our forces faster than we could have imagined, and now they lay siege to the very heart of Hyrule. The princess has escaped with a small escort, Hyrule's only hope now Is link and his allies. While there is no hope for us in this castle, we shall slow the enemy down and take as many with us as we can. We will prove they are not invincible, our sacrifice will not be in vain."

Outside the castle the tremendous sound grew louder, the clanking of metal, the thunder of men and horses, and voices of an untold number of soldiers. Thousands of torches rolled as the mass moved ever closer. The staring match ended as arrows fell from the sky like rain, and huge stones hurdled into the walls. "Return fire!" the commander bellowed amid the hail of arrows. In the ensuing half an hour a number of men on both sides lay motionless on both sides of the wall. The entire castle shook as the front gate exploded inwards, opening a path for the horde to flow into. The fact that they were as numerous as the grains of sand of the desert from which they came did not matter to the commander. He had served an honorable career, what more could a man ask? And honestly he preferred it this way he thought with a wicked smile on his face. He ripped his sword from the scabbard and tossed it aside. Clutching his sword, he let loose a terrifying war cry; and charged headlong into the enemy.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

**I know the first chapter was short but I did not want to reveal too much about what would happen right now. **

ONE MONTH EARLIER-Link stood tall and straight in the saddle, his sweaty hands gripping the reins. He slowed Epona to a walk as he neared the mayor's house, the breeze providing relief from the afternoon heat. He pulled Epona up and climbed down giving her a pat on the head. Staring over the peaceful village, he thought back on his life. After the defeat of Gannondorf he could have done so much, went to Hyrule castle, become a night and work his way up, or any number of things he could have set his mind to. Instead he had chosen a simple, peaceful life ranching in the village he grew up in. Although he knew he would become mayor after BO passed on, his was content with life as it is. People often asked him why he lived such a simple life when he saved Hyrule, He would smile when he answered that he was only a hero when Hyrule was in danger, as it stood there was no need for him so he settled into a quiet life with his family. He turned to go inside the mayor's house. He, his wife Ilia, and their son jack often ate their after he finished on the ranch. He and Ilia had married about seven years ago and their son was six.

His son Jack burst the door, "Dad!" he exclaimed as he jumped on link.

"How is your day son?"

"Did you hear, Colin and Talo are coming home tomorrow!" Jack excitedly shouted the news.

"That is good to hear, let's go inside and eat dinner," link said as he put his son down. It had been two months since he had seen Colin and almost a year since he had seen Talon. They were twenty and nineteen respectively. They had grown into strong young men, After the defeat of Gannondorf they had trained under link and last year they joined the royal Guard. Colin was usually more reserved, using his head more and was the better warrior. Talo hadn't changed much in ten years, still rushing headlong into danger, but was almost as good a warrior as Talo. Of course neither had matched links skills, in fact no one had. Link was part of the royal Guard, but Princess Zelda allowed him to stay in Ordon, where he kept the peace in the local area and trained soldiers in the royal guard that came to him.

"Hey Ilia, smells like another Good dinner," link praised as he greeted her and sat down to eat.

"You always say that," Ilia replied with an accusing grin.

"Because it is true."

"Link, have your heard yet?" Bo asked as he sat down.

"Yeah, it will be good to see Colin and Talo again, Especially getting the drop on them again."

"Four times and they still can't spot you before you get the drop on them." Bo said in amazement.

"some people never learn. But do you know why they are coming home?"

"No idea."

Early that next morning Colin and Talo were riding through Faron woods, their horses and armor bearing the royal seal of Hyrule, when Talo wondered aloud, "Isn't this where link usually jumps us?"

"Yeah," Colin agreed only half paying attention to Talo. His every sense was attuned to the forest as link had taught him. Suddenly he caught of glimpse of white in a bush. Not visible but to the most trained eyes he saw what had to be a horses tail. He immediately tapped Talo on the shoulder and pointed to the horse. Swiftly and silently they dismounted, sent their horses ahead and ducked into the bushes.

" A little too obvious?" Colin observed.

"For anybody but us I would say no."

"well you go for the horse and I'll circle back and wait for him to pop out."

"Why me" Talo protested.

"You're the Brash one remember?"

With that Talo slowly snuck up to the horse. Colin turned around and circled back until he was in position to watch for link, Unlike Talo, he was not absolutely sure they would get him this time. However he knew they would not be caught totally by surprise. Just then Talo fell out of the bush gasping for air after a hard hit to his sternum. The ambush put Colin on total alert, watching for anything. Peering from the bush he scanned the forest, nothing.

"Looking for me," Link taunted standing right behind him with his blade.

"Not anymore," Colin replied revealing the hidden dagger in his hand that he could have thrown.

"Your learning Colin, Which is more than I can say for you Talo," Link commented as he grabbed Talo's wrist and hauled him up. Good to see you two home again, "I thought you weren't supposed to come for another two months?"

"we weren't, but the princess sent us on business." Colin explained.

"Well we can talk about it after you see everyone again." Mounting their horses they rode toward the village. Yes it was very good to see them again, link half-wished he could fight by their sides, he missed his adventuring days, the open range as he rode, a sword clutched in his hand, and stalking his prey with his bow and arrow. Live was dull however, which wasn't a bad thing he guessed. And maybe Colin and Talo had brought something that could give him something to do, a little excitement every now and then was good. Little did link know, but he would get far more than he bargained for.

Far to the west of Hyrule, in the middle of a massive camp of a great army, stood several soldiers around a map.

"This is our first target,' one said pointing to a strategic point on the map, 'after that our armies will roll through the southern provinces, and completely cut off and besiege Hyrule castle. They will be in disarray and their supply lines cut, they will have little chance of stopping us or even slowing us down."

"When does the invasion begin," another inquired.

"In One week, hyrule will finally know our wrath."

**Kinda Short I know but the next few should be longer i hope.**


	3. Chapter 3

**I really apologize, it has been 3 years since i updated, the only way i can explain the delay is life happened, i will update regularly from now on.**

Chapter 3

The whole village had gathered for the celebration of the homecoming of Colin and Talo, village life could be monotonous and a break was good every now and then. The village had grown by several families and was exporting several goods to the surrounding provinces. The roads and villages had been repaired, Hyrule castle was at its former Glory. Even the hidden Mountain fortress in the Snow peak mountains was useable again.

"Looks like Colin and Talo are warriors now." Rusl commented pulling Link from his thoughts.

"In no small part thanks to you."Link replied.

"Hey you're the great hero remember? I am just an old man."

"Don't forget it was you who first taught me, and I would hardly call you old, you still have quite a bit of fight left in you."

"Speaking of which we may have a little of it, depends on what the King sent these two here for."

"Let's find out," Link suggested as he set his glass down and moved over to the pair with Rusl. Colin, Talo, let's go to the mayor's house and discuss what brought you here."

"Alright, I guess the sooner the better." Colin agreed as they headed to the house. Waiting till they were inside and the door was closed, he launched into his explanation. We have been having a slight outlaw problem, a network of suspected thieves that have a base in Faron woods. Some of their men have been spotted in castle town as well. The King sent us to find out how far the network stretches and who is involved."

"Do you know where the base is in Faron woods?" Rusl inquired.

"No, we have the general area but we have a man following them.

"He better be Good." Link countered.

"He ought to be, he's one of your men."

"Good, cause it's gonna take someone nealy invisible to find them in those thick woods. This must be serious to involve the Mudoran Sentinel.

"The Mudoran Sentinel? Rusl Looked at link Questioningly.

"There a force I personally established and trained based in the hidden village in the passages north of Kakariko. They are a light mounted scout force, who excel at tacking, recon, and pathfinding. Born to the wilderness, you will find no finer hunters. Princess Zelda tasked me with founding a group that Would watch over hyrule. Seek out the far reaches and dark places in search of any evil or threat to hyrule. Only me, the princess, and a few select people know of its existence." Link explained.

"That would explain why you left immediately after returning from defeating Gannon." Rusl commented as he leaned against the table.

"I no longer actively command the sentinel but I am the grandmaster of the order. So whats the plan?"

Talo pulled out a map of Faron woods and pointed to north Faron woods, we believe they are operating somewhere out of this area, we will meet our man at the spring at dusk tomorrow so we can hit them at dawn 2 days from now."

"Don't worry link, I'll watch over the village and your family while you're gone," Rusl reassured link noticing his concerned look.

"Thanks Rusl," link said as he put his hand on his shoulder.

Bo swung the door open, "There you are. Cant' have a party without the guests of honor." Rusl stated as he gently pushed Colin and Talo out the door. Bo walked up to the main table and motioned to everyone., "I am pleased to have the two fineset of the queen soldiers from our village, Rusl," Rusl nodded and retrieved two very fine swords he had forged as Bo continued. "We are proud of you and hope these swords will serve you well, thank you. The crowd burst into applause.

"Link, why do I get the feeling those two are here for more than just a visit." Ilia said as she took links hand.

He turned his head and smiled, "just a simple mission, I'll only be gone a few days at the most, don't worry, but I would like you and Jack to say with Bo until we get back."

"alright you just be careful."

Link and ilia started walking home, as they passed Colin he turned to him, "Alright we leave at noon tomorrow, get a good nights sleep."

"Alright, Goodnight sir."

_If only I could believe this mission was as simple as it sounds_. Link thought to himself as he climbed the ladder to his treehouse.

The next morning link rolled out of bed and climbed down from the loft as quietly as he could. Having said good bye the night before he wrote a quick note to his wife. Walking over to chest he pulled out his Vambraces and strapped them on. He pulled his sword, shield, bow and quiver down and put the gear on. He filled his saddle bags with a few days worth of food and a water bag. He walked outside to saddle epona. A slight haze hung over the village as the golden rays of dawn shone on the pristine stillness of the village. He knew this would always be home to him. He calmy walked epona into the village, he wanted to test the boys sword skills before they left. The way of the swordsman was a path he had followed with almost as much devotion as he had for his wife ever since the heroes shade had instructed him. But she would always come first.

**Yes the name of links order is a link to the past reference, what can i say, i love that game too.**


	4. Chapter 4

CHAPTER 4

**I sincerely apologize for the delay but i had serious health issues that delayed this chapter. **

Clang… thud, suddenly Talo found himself weaponless staring up at link's blade.

"The pommel of a sword is an effective weapon is it not?" link chuckled as he helped Talo up. "always keep your eyes open, any part of an opponent's body or weapons can be used against you. You must also learn to be aggressive in a fight, never angry as anger will lead to costly mistakes, but strong aggression. Train hard, then remember your training. Recognize an incoming threat, defend against it, then counterattack and neutralize the threat. Never stop moving." Link explained to them while holding his sword and circling them.

"It's a lesson I'll not soon forget." Talo said rubbing his jaw eliciting a laugh from Colin.

"Your turn Colin." They both stepped into the circle laid out on the ground and began circling each other. "come at me."

Colin launched into a series of aggressive cuts, slashes and jabs, always careful not to overextend himself or leaf himself vulnerable. Link deftly blocked, parried and dodged the attacks and then launched his sword at Colin. Colin threw his shield up and jumped back from a vicious shield slash. Link began to roll around him for a back slice he brought his sword up and_ clang_. Colin smugly looked at Link while holding his sword at length when _wham, _Link's shield smashed forward and he leaped over him sending his sword whistling past Colin's ear. Landing he brought his sword up to his neck.

"your opponent is always most vulnerable when they think they have you, Never drop your guard until your sure they are no longer a threat, don't get cocky."

"I suppose I've a ways to go yet."

"Besides that failure it was a very good fight. Your defense was tight and your attacks fast and aggressive. Against a lesser man you would have carved through him and I believe you can hold your own against most. Let's saddle up and make for Faron woods, I want to make contact by Midday," Link said as he put his sword and shield on his back.

They walked to their horses threw their saddle bags and gear on their horses and climbed onto them. Riding through the village they passed Rusl and they brought their fists to their chest in a salute to the elder swordsman. Link gave a warm smile as he passed his house kicking Epona into a trot. They crossed the bridge and entered into Faron woods.

"we're to meet your man Jason Near Faron Spring." Talo informed Link.

"This must be more serious than I realized if the Sentinel sent their best man. The spring is in sight, we walk in from here."

Dismounting they tie their horses off. Link grabbed his bow from his saddle holster slid it over himself. They followed the edge of the trail to the opposite side of the clearing where the spring is. Walking into the woods a few feet Link motioned for them to crouch.

Scanning the surrounding area he turned to his right, "Jason?"

A man in a dark green hooded cloak faded into view suddenly. "Master Link," he said grabbing his forearm in salute. The bandits base is Deep within Faron Woods swamp. They are very organized, it more resembles an armed camp than bandits."

"What do their defenses look like and how many are there?"

" Twenty men. Sentries watch over the camp, some roving guards and some in the trees. They also patrol the passages to the north and south, They are well armed. I also intercepted a single man, almost as good as we are. He had this on him." Pulling out a thick curved single edged sword he presented it to Link.

Examining the blade he flipped it over. "This sword comes from far to the west of hyrule, these are not local bandits."

"He was also carrying this, stolen from the castle library. This is what tipped us off to them." Jason pulled out a folded parchment.

Link unfolded and began to look it over. "Ancient Hylian, I will need to use the Book of Mudora to translate this."

"You have the Book of Mudora?" Talo questioned Link.

"He Is the Grandmaster to the Mudoran Sentinel after all." Jason replied.

Link folded the parchment up and slid it into his tunic. "It will have to wait, Colin, you ride out to the detachment and bring them in. We will meet at Coro's lantern shop at midnight. Tomorrow morning we will discover the true nature of this base."

"Yes sir," Colin said saluting as he returned to his horse.

"Ride with swiftness and vigilance," Link bid Colin with the Creed of the Sentinel as he returned his salute.

**Any reviews would be greatly appreciated and thank you in advance.**


End file.
